Naruto With Some Changes
by Lobo Noche22
Summary: SakuxNaru, The Kyubii, A 5 year training trip with a new sensei, new enimies, new battles, a bloodline, powers beyond your understanding, when there is nothing else to fight you go elsewhere and surpass all the ninjas before you. This is Naruto a New Way.


Dear Readers,

This is my first story i hope you enjoy it.

**Naruto A New Way**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Dream**

"AAAAAAAAAA" people talking.

"_AAAAAAAAAA" people thinking._

_"**AAAAAAAAA" **_Kyubi**_ and Inner Sakura thinking._**

"**_AAAAAAAAA" Inner sakura and Kyubi thinking._**

**No Quotes means fight scene. YAY!**

The man slowly leaned down to kiss the gorgeous specimen of a woman below him. He had loved her for ages and now she loved him too. The woman not in the mood to be patient, while he was thinking reached up and forcefully pulled the man down into a deep kiss. Seductively slowly she repositioned her mouth over his while she slowly slid her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. The man gladly complied and let her in to explore his mouth with her tongue. As he put one hand under her butt and one on her back. "Naruto!" Sakura said having trouble trying not to hit him over the head.

"What is it?" Naruto said sleepily as he was still half asleep.

"Wake up you baka!" Sakura yelled as she gave in and slammed her fist into his head. "You slept in and now you are the only one not packed up! We are on a mission you can't oversleep! Now get up!" She yelled as she threw him out of his sleeping bag and Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna chuckled.

"That is the penalty for sleeping in Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto picked himself up.

"Sorry everyone." Naruto said as he put on his famous foxy grin.

"Whatever, now just get up and ready idiot. Sasuke said coldly. After about a minute Naruto was ready to go and the group was off walking again.

**After a few hours of walking the group passed a puddle. Only Kakashi paid any attention to it, but he just kept going. After they got about 20ft. away two ninjas popped out of the puddle and within a second had wrapped chains around Kakashi and then to everyone's horror they ripped Kakashi to pieces. After finishing off Kakashi they turned to look at Naruto who froze. He was scared out of his mind. He knew that he could die here and as they charged him all he could do was watch. When they were within 2ft. Sasuke jumped into action and kicked their heads together and pinned their chains to a nearby tree with kunai. The two ninjas had brought out wolverine looking claws and because of Sasuke they only scratched Naruto's arm instead of beheading him. Just as the couple undid their chains Kakashi in the blink of an eye had them both dead and over his shoulder.**

"Sorry for scaring you all I just had to figure out their target and I didn't expect you to freeze like that Naruto. Good work Sasuke." Kakashi said as he disposed of the enemy ninja.

"I think we have a problem Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said slowly as she looked up from Naruto's wound to their sensei.

"Wwwhat is it Sakura-Chan? Naruto asked with a look of horror on his face.

"I think there was poison on those claws that cut Naruto. She said slowly.

"Well I guess we have to return to the village then to heal Naruto and because of recent events this mission is now a B-rank or higher. Kakashi said.

"No! I am sick of being a problem! I am sick of everyone looking down on me and disrespecting me! I will never freeze up like that again!" Naruto shouted as he stood with his back to the rest of the group. Then to all of their surprise and disbelief he took out a kunai and brought it down into his cut letting the blood and poison drip out onto the ground.

"Not that that wasn't cool how you took out the poison and all Naruto, but if you lose any more blood you will die." Kakashi said.

**_"Kit we have to talk, dont freak on me just get ready to faint and i will explain." A voice echoed in his head._**

"Oh that stinks." Naruto said as he began to feel himself falling into himself to describe it best, right before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi was the first one to reach Naruto and when he looked down at Naruto's wound he saw it healing before his very eyes. He decided to bandage it just in case.

"The idiot probably just freaked out when you said that Sensei." Sakura said annoyed.

"Scardey cat." Sasuke said as him Tazuna and Sakura walked off to set up camp.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind.

Naruto stood up he was in some kind of a sewer. He slowly let his eyes adjust to the darkness and began walking down the corridor. After a while he found a room to the right and he walked in right at the entrance on the floor there was a big seal like the size of a door matt. He walked about 10ft in when the room lit up and a figure began walking over to him from the darkness.

**"Ah you must be Naruto." The voice said calmly.**

"Who are you, how do you know my nameand where the heck are we? Naruto asked quickly getting into a defensive stance.

**"In order to answer your questions I am the Nine Tailed Fox or Kyubi No Kitsune. Second don't you think I would know the name of the human I was sealed in and lastly we are in your mindscape. Kyubi said as she walked into full view of Naruto. **She was about 6ft. tall with brilliant reddish hair, blood red eyes picture Kurenais and to top it all off 9 dark red tails protruding from her rear.

"Yyyyour the Kyubi the demon fox that tried to destroy my village. Naruto said as he took a step back. "Why did you bring me here?

**"Ok, for one thing I am not evil so you don't have to worry about that. I was put into a gen-jutsu like state by a league of S-Ranked missing ninja. They were trying to harness the control of all the tailed beasts such as myself, Shukaku, Nibi etc.. When they used a complex jutsu to summon me they then seeing that I was too powerful to be sealed into their obelisk put a gen-jutsu like seal on me and it made me witness myself bieng drained and then the ninja undid henges and became leaf ninja and... It happened so fast I didn't realize what it was. So I went into a blind rage and charged Konoha to get revenge.**

**Also you don't have to fear me at all because I am sealed inside of you if you die so do I. Lastly, I brought you here to explain a few things. First off, the seal you have on your stomach and the one you saw over there on the floor keep me imprisoned in here. It will weaken over time though. When it does I will be released. When I am released it could kill you. So I am going to start giving you my chakra to absorb. So that you will become smarter, faster and stronger beyond your wildest dreams. With that power and the bonds between us I will give us you, you will easily be able to survive my release and even be able to release me whenever you want to before then if you choose to. I will give you the power to control and use my chakra in 18 stages two for every tail I have. My chakra supply is so massive that it is basically unlimited. So me giving you some won't hurt me at all. This process will enlarge your chakra coils ten fold. With this power you will also become much smarter and be able to think faster and be able to see past tricks and illusions like how Kakashi noticed the puddle. When you have absorbed it all you can create a shadow clone and release me safley into it and i can teach you myself." Kyubi explained.**

"Ok, I have two questions. Naruto said asking for permission to talk. Then after Kyubi nodded he continued. "Ok, my first question is why are you helping me? Then my other question is what kind of bonds to you will you give me?" Naruto asked.

**"To answer your first question, I guess I feel like I owe you it for making your life miserable. Also I have grown fond of you over the last 12 years. You show lots of traits that I have and like. You are loyal to your friends and village and you are would protect those that are precious to you with your life. Then, to answer your other question after this your clans summoning contract will be that of the fox. You will be able to talk to me whenever you meditate along with you and your clan members will be able to talk to foxes. If you want you can also now use ninja foxes in your jutsu like the Inzuka use dogs. Would you like to learn a little about mortal foxes so you can figure out how to raise them better?**

"Sure that would be great." Naruto said excitedly.

**"There are 5 types of mortal foxes. There are Scouts which are the smallest and fastest of the foxes, they can speak english after a while of training with humans and they can become invisible. There is also Medic foxes. They are the second smallest and second fastest and they can do medical jutsus and are the rarest type. Next up are the Messenger foxes they are the 3****rd**** fastest and 3****rd**** smallest, they have the best chakra control next to that of a Medics they can do jutsus and are the most common type. Then you have the Defenders which have skin as hard as hard as steel, they are the 2****nd**** largest, they're not that fast because they don't have to move much when they are guarding things and because of that are the slowest. Lastly you have your Combat foxes which grow to be the biggest they are the 2****nd**** slowest and are amazing at solo jutsus and team jutsu. Those qualities will only happen through training with their master. All foxes can see through gen-jutsu. Ok I bet your teammates are getting a little mad by now so I will wake you up after one thing. Come here for a second." Kyubi said. **He then put a hand on Naruto's arm and made a hand sign. Naruto felt the chakra being pumped into his body after a few moments Kyubi stopped.

**"Ok I just gave you half a tails worth of chakra which is a lot compared to human standards with that you could probably defeat a chunin with genin level jutsu. Now I am going to teach you a demon style jutsu that you can only do in here and in a life threatening moment until you master it. It is called Immortal Demon Fire. It allows you to make certain parts of your body become engulfed in fire. This fire can melt through anything and will only disappear when you do this hand sign." Kyubi said performing a hand sign. "Now to perform this jutsu concentrate my chakra somewhere on your body and keep it there the fire will not hurt you but it can hurt other people so be careful. You can also find ways to adapt this jutsu and improve it. This jutsu even on a amall scale will devour your chakra rapidly so dont use it on more then a finger at a time and don't let it go for more then 30 seconds or you could die. You may go now. Goodbye Naruto.**

Back at Team 7's camp.

The team had gotten to a safe place and set up camp for the night because they couldn't get Naruto to wake up. They were all sitting around the fire when Naruto came over and sat down. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"A few hours, we will set out in the morning." Tazuna said.

"Sorry everyone, I think I will go train for an hour or so before bed. I want to try something." Naruto said as he walked off. About ten minutes later he came to a clearing. He went to the middle and performed a hand sign. He started to concentrate on the Kyubi's chakra and began engulfing himself in it releasing large amounts of chakra. The ground around him began to crack. Then he stopped in awe at the new power he had. He decided to try a jutsu. So he made the cross like handseal and shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled as 100s of Narutos popped up around the clearing. "This is amazing, finally something good has come out of having the Kyubi sealed in me." Naruto said as he released the jutsu.

**"So you like it?" Kyubi asked.**

"It's amazing so how powerful will i be with all the tails power?" Naruto asked excited.

**"Strong enough to be a fairly good sparring partner for many demons. Just never let the power go to your head and this power is nothing if you can't control it.**

"You should know by now i would never do that and i will master this power and use it to protect my precious people. Believe it!" Naruto said.

**"Yeah, I know. Lastly, you can talk to me anytime you want in your head and visit me by meditating so you know." Kyubi added**

"Ok, bye." Naruto said as he walked back to camp.

Back at the camp.

"What was that?" Sakura asked referring to the tremor that they had just felt.

"I don't know, but it is gone now." Said Kakashi. "_That was chakra and a lot of it maybe another enemy chunin, we should stay on guard, but I guess I shouldn't worry the team until I learn more about that_." He thought to himself.

"Hey how is it going?" Naruto asked as he walked back into the campsite.

"Did you feel that tremor a few seconds ago?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I didn't I was up in the trees practicing agility." Naruto said calmly.

"Ok, I guess we should get to bed now, so we can get to wave by tomorrow night." Kakashi yawned as he stood up and headed for his tent.

"Good night everyone." Naruto said as zipped himself into his tent. In the morning everyone woke up and began their journey again. As the group continued everything was silent no one was talking that much. Then out of no where Naruto turned and fired off a kunai into some bushes.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing!" Sakura yelled annoyed.

"There was something there i know it." Naruto said as he lifted up the white rabbit he had scared. There was something wrong he could sense it. Then he figured it out the rabbit had white fur which means it was raised indoors. "Duck!" Naruto yelled at the same time as kakashi just as a man sized sword came spinning past the group and became lodged in a tree behind them. Soon after a missing mist ninja landed on the sword and was identified as Zabuza or the demon of the mist by Kakashi. Kakashi then lifted his forhead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Everyone guard Tazuna, I can take care of this. If any of you interfere you could die!" Kakashi said to his team and they quickly surrounded Tazuna just as a deep mist closed in around them and they couldnt see more then two feet.

**"Hey kit this guy is a s-class jonin you might be able to help Kakashi out with this. Now this could hurt a little ok. I am about to give you another half tail. Also i will spread the next 16 halves over the next 6 years or so they won't be given this quickly again you need to let your body adjust." Kyubi said to Naruto as Naruto felt a surge of pain course through him.**

"Aahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground. After a few seconds he stood up. _"I feel the difference. It is a big change. Awwww my head hurts." Naruto thought as he brought his hand up to his face._

**"That would be another one of my gifts." Kyubi explained with a smile.**

"What...is...it...and...why...is...my...head...on...fire?" Naruto asked nearly tearing out his hair.

**"Your new bloodline limit. I created it for you. It comes in 4 stages that you will unlock as you unlock tails from now on. With the first stage your senses will be increased by two. You will also be twice as fast it will appear as if everyone else is moving slower not by a lot though but it will help it will also give you more control over your elements which are wind and water and because of me fire, electricity, earth, etc., you could even surpass the Uchiha in fire, because that is my element. The rest are because i am the head demon. **

**With the second stage which you will unlock with your 3rd tail your senses and speed will double. You will also get more chakra control and be able to use jutsu with less hand signs. **

**With the 3rd stage at your 7th tail your senses will double a last time. Now your sight this will go through the biggest change, you will be able to see over 100 yards away as if it were 2 ft. away. You will be able to do a few jutsus without hand seals. **

**Lastly with the 4th stage and your 9th tail. You can see through anything from upto a hundred feet away. You will be able to move much faster to the point where you could outrun the Sharingan. So you know the first 3 stages will be exausting till you get used to it then you will be able to do it as long as you like. You will be able to do tons of jutsus without signs or words, and longer more dangerous jutsus in many less hand seals." Kyubi finished excited to see how his creation would help Naruto.**

_"What is this feeling? This humongous blood lust. If I have to stay here another hour I will lose my mind. No, I'de rather kill myself now"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he colapsed to the ground and prepared to stick a kunai into his gut at the same time as Sakura. Just then naruto just walked over and knocked them both out. Tazuna had already passed out on his own. After finishing off that he created 15 shadow clones and had 5 of them each guard one of the unconscious people. Then he activated his new bloodline and headed out to Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi had just been caught in a water prison. Then Naruto appeared on the edge of the water where the fog had cleared enough to allow Kakashi to see him. Kakashi just went wide eyed and he yelled for naruto to leave with his eyes.

_"_Hey aren't you supposed to be a demon well i'll bet you with the stakes bieng our lives that you can be beat by a genin like me." Naruto yelled out as Kakashi's eyes grew huge in horror.

"How are you even able to stand up? The rest of your team was almost driven to suicide by this killer intent." Zabuza asked truly currious.

"You call this killer intent? This is pathetic. I have felt killer intent 10 times as big as this from a regular villager back home. You might act like a demon, but you dont stand a chance against a real one. I have been called a demon since i was born" Kakashi looked alittle upset, but then tried to focus on not wasting oxygen. "You don't stand a chance against me." Naruto said as he began to put out killing intent that made zabuza flinch alittle.

"Well we will see about that right after i finish off your sensei here then i..."Zabuza stopped in mid-scentence as naruto interupted.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said as he charged a little chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as he created 5 more clones. Then 5 of them charged Zabuza while the real Naruto transformed hidden by the cloud of smoke that the clones created as they appeared, into a large shuriken which a clone grabbed and put away in their pack. Then four clones charged and made it look like the real naruto was the one hiding in the back. Zabuza quickly dispatched of the clones just in time to dodge a mega shuriken. Zabuza easily jumped the first and was about to dodge the hidden one when it burst into flame and singed his arm holding Kakashi. Kakashi landed over by the now normal shaped Naruto as Naruto unlit his fingers and watched as Zabuza held his arm and it began to burn farther up his arm.

"Whaat is going on? What is this? he asked scared as the burn was now the size of a quarter and going. Just then two senbon needles flew out of the trees hitting Zabuza in the neck. Naruto dropped his jutsu seeing as how it was using his chakra reserves quickly.

"I am guessing from your mask that you are a hunter ninja from the mist." Kakashi said examining the ninja's clothes, as Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna walked over.

"Hunter Ninja?" Naruto said confused.

"Ninja who have been trained to be able to track and kill missing ninja before they can reveal village secrets and jutsu's." Sakura explained sick of always having to explain things that Naruto didnt pay attention to in the academy.

"Oh ok then, but what bugs me is how he was able to come on and steal our kill in 2 seconds when we had so much trouble. Are we that weak?" Naruto asked upset about bieng out done by someone a little older then him.

"Naruto in this world you could easily find someone yonger then you who is stronger then me." Kakashi added.

"Now not that i didn't enjoy meeting you, but i should go and dispose of the body now. Sorry about taking your kill Naruto I bet i will see you around." The masked ninja said as he dropped down and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the ninja. "I hope to become as good as you some day and be of more help." Naruto lied off the top of his head and stuck out his hand. The ninja shook it and dissipeared not noticing the small mud spot that Naruto wiped on her sleeve.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked tauntingly making a mock impression of a little kid sucking up to someone older.

"Kakashi I hope you noticed it too that is where i am, leave them here and follow cautiously. Naruto said with a smile.

"What are you tal.." Sakura stared as Naruto exploded into smoke.

"He noticed too..." Kakashi whispered. "Stay here, I'll be back." Kakashi commanded and darted off at top speed.

**Meanwhile with Zabuza and Haku**

"Damn Haku you are way to vicious."

"Yes, but that is how you trained me."

"I know, but that is only so that you could survive with Gato and this crowd."

"Well it is only temporary."

"I hate working for this bastard too."

"Although this the only way you can hide from the real hunter ninja out there."

Pooooooof!

"What the hell!" Zabuza yelled as Haku's armed exploded into smoke and Zabuza and Haku jumped 20 ft. away and got into a defensive position as a figure stepped out of the smoke revealing Naruto. Zabuza immediatley lunged and stabbed a kunai through Narutos head only for it to explode again and then have another Naruto walk out and wait for Zabuza to cool.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked. "I am not here to fight, and i will prove it," he said as he walked over took off his kunai and shuriken pouches and tossed them to Zabuza's feet. "Now can you please listen to my proposition?"

"Proposition...ok lets here it." Zabuza answered taking a little interest into what he was saying.

"I know that you don't like working for gato, that you don't really want to kill the bridge builder and that you are hiding from ninja?"

"Ok, how do you know all this?"

"I have been henged as a speck of dirt on Haku since you left." Naruto answered looking at Zabuza. "Why are you hiding anyway?"

"A decade or so ago I tried to assasinate the Mizukage, he had become corrupt and was going to reap the benifits of hokage and then let the town fall into termoilal. I was caught and I soon escaped and have been running ever since." Zabuza explained sadly.

"Here is the rest of the proposition, I will make it simple for you. One you must help us get to Gato, you can't kill Tazuna, and you will return to Konoha with me."

"What are the positives here, what do i get?"

"You will be protected Konoha, you will gain the rights of a citizen, and you can have your choice of a proffesion in Konoha." Naruto concluded. "Now do you accept?"

"Yes, we do." Zabuza answered astounded at their luck.

"Ok here is the plan." Naruto said as he began talking to them softly.

**5 minutes later**

Kakashi arrived to see Naruto on the ground picking himself up.

"What happened, Where are they?"

"I dont know the cloth i was henged onto got torn on a branch and i fell off." Naruto answered calmly.

"Ok lets return."

**Back with Tazuna**

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO!!" Sasuke yelled back for the 4th time in half an hour. As Naruto and Kakashi hopped out of the trees.

"I f-feel kind of t-tired." Kakashi slurred as he collapsed and went unconscious.

"I guess me and Naruto can handle carrying im the rest of the way to your house can you lead the way." Sasuke said as him and Naruto bent down to get Kakashi just as Naruto collapsed too.

"Damnit!" Sasuke screeched as he bent over to get the two unconsious idiots.

how hard this is.


End file.
